inkstaind fingers
by of-bad-faith former isolde2
Summary: the colours of tom... "because tom made her love him, and she needed him." TOM RIDDLE FIC! R&R.


NOTE: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me.  
  
ink-staind fingers Isolde // slyth_goddess@yahoo.com  
  
PART I: chandra, his first love  
  
she would write and write and write. and she would never stop. tom would ask her why she was always writing and she would say 'tom you silly i'm writing about you of course'. and then she would write more.  
  
it started when she fell in love with him. she would write in her journal and it would all be about him. tom was her cause in life. he made her write and write and write. it was all chandra ever did. finally, he got tired of her writing, so he broke her.  
  
her quills all lost their ink, her eyes lost their feverous gleam, and she sank down into depression.  
  
she stopped writing.  
  
she slowed down.  
  
she stopped answering questions and talking to her friends. she stopped looking pretty and fell to pieces. she was like china, breakable and glassy.  
  
her cinnamon eyes turned huge and glassy and they were always blood-shot. they reminded tom of the color red, so he painted her that way.  
  
chandra was the red part of him.  
  
PART II: gabrielle  
  
she was beautiful. her hair was silver and it flashed gold in the wind. tom loved the way she spoke, the way it sounded like silk. she was the prettiest of them all and she knew it. she acted like she ruled the world.  
  
but it all boiled down to the fact that she didn't.  
  
and eventually she bored tom. and he bored her.  
  
gabrielle was silver and shiny.  
  
she would never dull herself, not even on her day of death.  
  
but she would have a daughter who would dull, narcissa, because of the writing.  
  
gabrielle was the silver in tom.  
  
PART III: maria  
  
maria was quiet and controlled. she was scared. she always felt like she was being watched. tom wrote to her in the diary and made her feel accepted. just when she was starting to be happy, flight of death killed her.  
  
vol flight  
  
de of  
  
mort death  
  
tom didn't like it much.  
  
although, he was glad maria was gone.  
  
she gave him black.  
  
PART IV: narcissa  
  
narcissa was the daughter of gabrielle. she was just as beautiful but more quiet. tom wrote to her. he wrote to her in the diary. the diary scared narcissa. it began to control her.  
  
one day she threw it away, but not before it dulled her to grey.  
  
she would never be a vibrant silver again.  
  
she went to lucius and he dulled the pain for her, but it wasn't enough.  
  
tom had ruined narcissa and rusted her.  
  
narcissa gave tom his brown.  
  
PART V: gin'n'sin  
  
ginny.  
  
now ginny was a special case, with her red weasley hair and her bright blue weasley eyes.  
  
she was curious, always wanting to know more. she found the diary in her cauldron because lucius put it there. evil, wicked lucius always wanting to torment the weasleys. so she wrote to tom in the diary and tom wrote back and they formed a sort of twisted connection.  
  
he liked ginny a lot. sometimes he even loved her. but he hated harry potter more. and ginny liked harry potter. a lot.  
  
she liked his green eyes; his nice smile; his friendly laugh.  
  
everything tom wasn't.  
  
and it made tom mad. so he made her do bad things. she killed roosters and wrote with their blood. she controlled the basilisk and petrified people and animals and ghosts.  
  
she wrote a poem to harry on valentine's day, and tom didn't like that.  
  
he drained her energy, and made her go into the chamber.  
  
she went to the chamber and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
harry came to rescue her and take her away from evil tom. he killed the basilisk and the diary and tom was gone.  
  
harry killed tom because of ginny.  
  
so she went into depression and became very, very, very quiet.  
  
because tom made her love him, and she needed him.  
  
she needed to write for him and tell him everything. she needed to write to tom. because she loved writing to tom, and in his own way, he loved writing to her.  
  
ginny broke into a thousand shards and scattered all over the world.  
  
ginny made tom green with envy.  
  
//FIN//  
  
YAY! my first story under this account. my next story is a lucius after- death eater court story. basically how lucius gets out of court and explanations of wizarding law, etc. I'm also working on Fallen Angels but I haven't decided what time to set it in yet so if you have ideas [it's a slyth story and I'm not a snape fan although I write him in I don't want to have him as the center] tell me in reviews or at slyth_goddess@yahoo.com  
  
if you want to borrow any characters/ideas from this (v.v.v. short) fic just email me at slyth_goddess@yahoo.com or leave it in a review with your email. you must credit me and give me the link so I can post it on my pro or on a website. if I ever get around to it.  
  
if this is good or crap, let me know why. don't just say 'THIS IS KEWLIES!!1!!! RITE MOOR!!!!1!1' or 'THIS IS CRAP YOU FUCKING BITCH!'. neither is really that appreciated, y'know? 


End file.
